dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Vol 1 48
* Robin (Tim Drake) * Raven (Rachel Roth) Locations: * Gotham City * Metropolis * Justice League Satellite II Items: * Jimmy Olsen's Signal Watch Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = History of the Multiverse Chapter Two | Synopsis2 = The Monitors continue their evaluation of the history of the Multiverse. They recall the second instance wherein citizens from Earth-Two visited Earth-One. One of the earliest examples involved Vandal Savage and the time that he held the entire Justice Society in suspended animation. The Justice League of America (along with Jay Garrick), managed to rescue them in the first of what would become many team-up adventures between the Justice League and Justice Society. Once a year, the two teams would visit one another to resolve one earth-shattering "crisis" after another. | Editor2_1 = Michael Siglain | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker2_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist2_1 = David Baron | Letterer2_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Villains: Other Characters: * Flash (Barry Allen) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Vandal Savage * Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) * Atom (Al Pratt) * Hawkman (Carter Hall) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) * Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) * Hourman (Rex Tyler) * Martian Manhunter * Atom (Ray Palmer) * Wonder Woman (Diana) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Superman (Earth-One) * Batman (Earth-One) * Chronos (David Clinton) * Doctor Alchemy (Albert Desmond) * Felix Faust * Fiddler * Icicle (Joar Mahkent) * Wizard (William Zard) Locations: * Multiversal Nexus * Monitor's Satellite Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Mary Marvel | Cast2 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast3 = Perry White (New Earth) | Cast4 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast5 = Donna Troy | Cast6 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast7 = Starman (Thom Kallor) | Cast8 = Karate Kid (Val Armorr) | Cast9 = Lightray | Cast10 = Superman (New Earth) | Cast11 = Black Adam | Cast12 = Cyborg (Victor Stone) | Cast13 = Robin (Tim Drake) | Cast14 = Raven (Rachel Roth) | Cast15 = Monitors | Cast16 = Flash (Barry Allen) | Cast17 = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Cast18 = Vandal Savage | Cast19 = Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) | Cast20 = Atom (Al Pratt) | Cast21 = Hawkman (Carter Hall) | Cast22 = Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) | Cast23 = Green Lantern (Alan Scott) | Cast24 = Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) | Cast25 = Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) | Cast26 = Hourman (Rex Tyler) | Cast27 = Martian Manhunter | Cast28 = Atom (Ray Palmer) | Cast29 = Wonder Woman (Diana) | Cast30 = Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Cast31 = Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) | Cast32 = Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) | Cast33 = Superman (Earth-One) | Cast34 = Batman (Earth-One) | Cast35 = Chronos (David Clinton) | Cast36 = Doctor Alchemy (Albert Desmond) | Cast37 = Felix Faust | Cast38 = Fiddler | Cast39 = Icicle (Joar Mahkent) | Cast40 = Wizard (William Zard) | Location1 = Gotham City | Location2 = Metropolis | Location3 = Justice League Satellite II | Location4 = Monitor's Satellite | Location5 = Multiversal Nexus | Location6 = | Location7 = | Location8 = | Location9 = | Item1 = Boom-Tube | Item2 = Jimmy Olsen's Signal Watch | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Although Black Adam demonstrates super-strength in this issue, no explanation is provided as to how he regained his powers after losing them during World War III. Captain Marvel removed Black Adam's ability to change form in 52 Week Fifty * The funeral of Duela Dent takes place concurrently with events chronicled in ''Teen Titans'' (Volume 3) #47. * The conversation between Karate Kid and Starman takes place during "The Lightning Saga", but prior to the events from ''Justice Society of America'' (Volume 3) #6. * "The History of the Multiverse" contains flashbacks to events from ''Flash'' (Volume 1) #137, ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #21 and ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #22. | Trivia = * First issue of the series to not feature any of Flash's Rogues Gallery. * This issue features the first female Monitor as well as the first non-humanoid Monitor. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Black Adam appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Karate Kid appearances list * Lightray appearances list * Lois Lane appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Perry White appearances list * Red Hood appearances list * Starman appearances list * Superman appearances list | Links = *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5109 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}